Fergie Discography
American singer Fergie has released one studio album, 6 singles as a lead single and 1 as a featured artist, and 6 music videos. In 2017, after releasing the last two studio albums with group The Black Eyed Peas, Fergie announced that she had begun working on a solo project, set for a release in 2018. Fergie's debut album, No Good, was released in January 2018 and debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 chart, breaking the record of highest sales on first week by the time. Fergie has released five official singles from her first solo album, "Look At Me", on December 15, 2017 and "M.I.L.F. $" on January 19, 2018, and one promotional single, "TENS" featuring Jack Mizrahi, on December 29, 2017. The first one peaked at #4 at Billboard's Hot 100, as the following up single topped every chart worldwide except Australia, including three consecutive weeks at #1 in the Official UK Charts. The third single was the ballad "It Ain't Easy", which peaked at #5 at the Billboard Hot 100 so far, and at the top 15 of the other charts, including a #10 on Australia and #9 in the United Kingdom. "TENS", the only promotional single so far, got to chart at #20 in US Billboard's Hot 100 and a peak at #19 in Billboard Brazil. In order to celebrate and promote the album being certified Platinum in a worldwide scale, Fergie re-released the album in a Platinum Edition, released in August 2018. The reissue brought three new tracks and five remixes, and Fergie released two simultaneous singles to promote the new edition: the single "Tension", released in a remixed version featuring Britney Spears, Diana Gordon, Charli XCX, Pabllo Vittar and Anitta, and the new track "Biscuit". Both songs reached the 15 in a global scale, including a worldwide top 10 for "Biscuit", peaking in #6 at the European Charts and in #7 at the Billboard Hot 100. Both songs were the last singles from the era. In April 2019, Fergie released a new single entitled "Life On MTV", a new wave and synthpop track influenced by the European club scene, in an acid composition criticizing the showbusiness world and the music industry. With an outstanding chart tracking, the song reached number one in every chart worldwide, including four consecutive weeks at the European Charts, three consecutive weeks at the Billboard Hot 100 and the UK Official Charts and two consecutive weeks at the Canadian Hot 100. The single was certified Diamond by RIAA in August, four months after the release of the track. As a featured singer, Fergie appeared at Christina Aguilera's song, "Champion", released on January 26, 2018. Fergie also appeared at the remixed version of Britney Spears single, "Look Who's Talking", included on the deluxe version of her album Bare and on Fergie's re-issue of No Good. Albums Singles *The single charted as "Tension (Remix) [feat. Britney Spears, Charli XCX, Diana Gordon, Anitta & Pabllo Vittar) Promotional Singles As featured artist